


aconite.

by EmeraldRoses



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Angst, Multi, OT7, Self-Esteem Issues, bunch of other stuff, everyone is gay aight, i have yet to decide on anything, i'll add more tag as it goes alone rip, mature for later chapters, relationships to be decided, x clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoses/pseuds/EmeraldRoses
Summary: never judge a book by its cover.the x clan is used as a fear tactic to get children to behave, but changkyun is one kid who didn't fall for it.





	1. x. prologue

For as long as he could remember, Changkyun had heard of the so-called ‘X Clan’.

He had never seen them, at least knowingly, and he always thought they were a myth of some kind. Some superstition that adults had and used to scare their kids into behaving better.

Changkyun’s parents were no different. They wanted a perfect child, a perfect son; they raised him on the strictest schedule possible, and forced him into all kinds of AP classes and extracurricular to keep him on track. He had really no freedom to himself, and he never thought anything of it and never wanted to stray from the path his parents had set for him.

Eventually, as he grew into his teens, his parents wanted him to join the army. They wanted their ‘perfect son’ to become a hero of some kind. They wanted people to know about Changkyun and how good of a child he was and wanted to show him off -- almost like a trophy.

And that’s when Changkyun realized what his parents had been doing to him all his life. He realized, he wasn’t actually special.

He wasn’t some ‘golden child’ as his parents would tell him. No, he was simply made out to be that way. He hadn’t had a mind of his own to think of since he was little, and now he was getting tired of it. Changkyun couldn’t say anything about it, nor could he do anything about it until he was officially away from his parents.

So when Changkyun was officially dispatched to the army, he finally knew what he wanted to do. He understood he was his own person, had his own thoughts and actions, and now he didn’t have to be what his parents wanted.

But that’s also when he found the X Clan. The boys he had heard so much about when he was growing up. There weren’t a lot of them, only six, but they seemed closer than any kind of family he had ever met. He could tell just how close and how much they loved each other just from their one encounter. Changkyun and his unit were trying to get them out of the streets, because they were apparently causing some kind of ‘nuisance’ to the public. But all they had been doing was sitting around, enjoying each other’s company.

One boy--Changkyun never got his name in the moment--took a flower, almost glowing a mixture of purple and blue, and stuffed it down Changkyun’s bulletproof vest. He stared at Changkyun with warm brown eyes, a smile somehow on his face, despite their situation. One of Changkyun’s unit members pulled the boy back--though it was more like pushing and forcing him away--and told him not to touch an army member again.

That night, Changkyun could not sleep. He was wide awake, the boy’s actions and smile replaying in his head over and over. He could only think about the X Clan. The freedom those boys had and how their loyalty to each other never wavered a moment when they were approached by Changkyun’s unit. Changkyun had also kept the flower. He picked it up from his chest, twirling it slowly between his fingers as he stared at it.

It was 2:03 in the morning.

And Changkyun knew what he wanted.

The next morning, Changkyun’s former unit awoke to find him gone from his bed, no note or any indication of where he had gone.

Changkyun had gone to join the X Clan.


	2. x. chapter one

_ Vow to protect the X Clan. _

 

Changkyun wasn’t sure how long it had been since he left the army and joined the Clan. It seemed like ages ago, a lifetime ago. In reality, it had only been a little over a month. Changkyun was happier than he had ever been in his life.

All of those awards he won as a kid, those straight A’s in school and the praise his parents gave him for being such a ‘good boy’ -- none of it mattered to him anymore. There was no judgement out here. No awards to be won. No people to impress.

Instead, he had a true family. That true feeling of success and adoration from others.

Six other boys had become his best friends, and his family.

Their life wasn’t an easy one. They were often seemingly on the run. From what? Changkyun never really knew, nor did he really care. They looked out for one another, no matter the situation, time, or place. They cared deeply for each other, and wouldn’t be able to stand it if one of their members got hurt. Changkyun would always be thankful, and happy, that he joined the Clan.

  
  
  


It’s near around 3 in the morning, and Changkyun is waking from constantly tossing and turning beside him. Their beds were never ideal; they lived in real tents or odd make-shift tents from various cloths and clothes they would find. Changkyun shared a tent with his best friend, Jooheon. Jooheon seemed to be having a nightmare, or just a hard time keeping asleep. Reaching over, Changkyun lightly squeezed the other’s shoulder.

“Jooheon…? You okay?”

He could see the brunette’s eyes flutter open. They were obviously full of tiredness. Jooheon let out a sigh, rolling onto his back onto the slightly uneven, slightly flat ground. “Yeah… yeah, I guess so.”

“You’re moving a lot.”

“You don’t say?”

They cracked tired smiles at each other. Jooheon sat up from the ground, stretching his arms out in front of him. Changkyun sat up as well, legs crossing in front of him as he faced Jooheon’s side. “What’s the matter?”

“Just...can’t sleep, I guess,” Jooheon lulled, tired filling his voice.

“Should I go get Kihyun, or Minhyuk, or--”

“I’m fine,” Jooheon cut the younger boy off, giving him another tired smile. He turned, flopped against the ground again, and pulled his cover over his body. “I’ll try and sleep again. Thanks, Changkyun.”

Changkyun couldn’t help but feel slight worry, but they were never really ones for sleeping well, any of the members. He was too tired to argue any with the older, so Changkyun simply laid back down with a yawn, eyes immediately closing. “Mm...night, hyung.”

  
  
  


Changkyun is awoken several hours later, and by the sun’s position, he assumed it to be 8 or 9 in the morning. He didn’t have a watch, so he’d have to ask Shownu after he freshened up. Jooheon was already gone from the tent, he assumed to freshen himself up, as well.

The seven of them lived as though they were homeless, but they weren’t necessarily homeless. They lived on their own, but as outcasts. Social pariahs. The people in their town didn’t necessarily like them, but they weren’t down-right hated. They were seen as bad influences on their children, on how society is seen by the public eye.

The X Clan wasn’t something terrifying like Changkyun had always been told. He was getting to experience that first hand. He only wish he could help the town see that these boys, and himself, weren’t terrible people. They were criminals for all the right reasons. They stole to help the poor survive. They held protests for the right causes.

As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, the boy exited the tent and out to their main meeting ground.

The Clan’s camp wasn’t really...a camp. It was more like a mini-town of their own; their tents being their houses, surrounding a small, abandoned building that they used as their sort of ‘base’ of operations. They never actually slept in the building, though.

The building was small, run-down, and could use a lot of fixing up. But the building at its old charm like that, and because the Clan used it as their dwelling grounds, the people of the town didn’t want to risk tearing it down. The building had only two floors, the ground floor, and a top floor. The windows had no actual windows in them, but mostly had tarps or cloth hanging over them which the members at put there. They would occasionally be rolled or pinned-up for light. The Clan members usually hung out there, and thus, Changkyun called it their main meeting ground.

Now more awake than before, Changkyun walked through the rickety back door and right into the main floor of the building. The main floor was large and rectangular, with the stairs being at the North West corner of the floor. His Clan members were all there, waiting for him. He gave them all a smile, and sat down in his spot next to Jooheon.

The rest of the Clan’s members are as follow: Shownu, Kihyun, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Wonho.

Hyungwon was the boy who originally gave Changkyun the seemingly glowing flower in their first encounter. Changkyun could never forget those brown eyes, and the smile that Hyungwon had given him. Not to mention, the opportunity that Hyungwon had offered him. The invitation to join the Clan. Changkyun would be eternally grateful to Hyungwon.

As if on cue, as the younger male was thinking about him, Hyungwon’s gaze turned to him, and he gave Changkyun a smile. He returned the smile, his gaze then going towards their so-claimed leader, Shownu. (He was only called ‘leader’ by the townspeople; to the Clan, he was just teddy bear, dad Shownu.)

“So what are we doing today?” Jooheon piped up, legs crossed at the ankles, and his hands against his ankles. It was an odd sitting position, but Jooheon did it regularly.

Shownu shrugged, running a hand through his dark hair. “I guess...we’ll just patrol, or something? There’s not a lot going on today. Unless those soldiers decide to start something.”

“You mean, unless they decide to be dicks.” Wonho said, in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

The rest of the snickered and chuckled, and even Shownu couldn’t help but crack a small smile. “Fine, yeah, that.”

Everyone who was sitting stood up from their spots on the ground, and the members shuffled out of their sanctuary, and into the town.


End file.
